


Birthday suit

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom!Jack, First Times, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Mark is straight, Mark the ass man, No Homo, biting kinda?, bottom!Felix, but he likes ass, three way, top!Felix, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Felix opens up to Jack about a fantasy. Jack isn't sure what to say. He decides to ask Mark for help. Mark is happy to help, no homo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



Felix had always been shy about showing his outward affection towards people. Jack noticed that he used humor to hide his emotions for a lot of things. Even before they started dating Felix was handsy with him, but he always played it off as a joke. He played everything as a joke. He was hesitant to let people in, especially after the media slandered him so prolifantly. It was honestly a fucking miracle that he trusted Jack enough to show him that he cared. He would do it in the most shy ways as well. Normally, people wouldn’t peg Felix as the type of guy to be romantic, but he was. Jack got to see that part of him. Honestly, he was the luckiest bloke in the world. 

When they finally got together for the first time Felix seemed extremely nervous. Jack was wondering if he was going to have a panic attack. He sat on the bed, squirming uncomfortably as he watched Jack get undressed. Jack had thrown his tee-shirt to the side of the room, watching Felix’s every move. It was nerve wracking since Felix was hesitant about stripping for Jack. Jack had climbed up to the edge of the bed where Felix was sitting. He gently caressed the sides of Felix’s face, willing him to look up at him.

Felix could not maintain eye contact. The pure raw emotions of love that Jack was displaying were too much for him. This broke Jack’s heart. Did Felix truly believe he didn’t deserve this type of affection? He promised himself that he would slowly show Felix his worth. Felix was blushing as Jack stroked his cheeks, gently massaging his beard as he cooed soft praises. Jack then turned his attention to Felix’s throat, slowly making his way down his neck as he softly bit and sucked on the vulnerable surface. 

Felix’s breath hitched as Jack sucked down hardly at his jugular vein. Slowly Jack teased Felix’s shirt over his body, moving down the expanse of skin slowly. Once the shirt was over his head Jack ran his tongue from his neck to his nipples. He bit down softly on the delicate nub of flesh. Felix raised a hand to his mouth, hiding the mewls of pleasure that came from his throat. That simply wouldn’t do. Jack suckled down on his one nip as if he was a girl. 

The sounds that he could hear coming from Felix’s covered mouth were delicious. Jack wished Felix trusted him enough to hear all of the little moaned coming from his lips. His other hand was twisting the other nub of flesh in time with his suctions. Jack dared looking up at Felix and he almost came right then and there. His face was of pure bliss, his eye lidded and pupils blown wide with lust. A healthy pink dusted his cheeks as the pleasure overtook him. Fuck, Jack had to have him. He made a show of traveling his hand down Felix's taut stomach as he moved his lips to the other nipple and sucked down softly.

Felix was trembling in pleasure not even bothering to muffle the sounds that escaped his lips. Jack's hand slowly crept down towards the crease of Felix's skinny jeans and he reached underneath them to tease him over his boxers. Unconsciously Felix clenched his legs in an attempt to stop himself from feeling so much bliss. Jack's nimble hands came up to the side of Felix's sharp hips and gently pulled his pants off of him. He slowly coaxed Felix to unclench himself and brought his pants toward his ankles. He took his lips off Felix's nip and trailed his tongue up his throat again. Softly grazing his teeth against Felix's skin he suddenly sunk them into the vulnerable flesh. Felix threw his head back, moaning like the beautiful bastard he was. Jack slowly danced his fingertips over the velvety material of his boxers as he sucked down hard on Felix's neck. 

Felix canted his hips up towards Jack's fingertips hoping to gain some sort of friction. Jack couldn't help teasing the Swede by pulling his hands away and he chuckled at the groan of frustration that left Felix's lips. He nipped the skin along his neck slowly trailing up towards his lips to kiss him deeply. Felix moaned at the sudden intrusion upon his mouth. Jack decided to stop teasing and pulled the fabric of Felix's boxers down. He felt Felix's cock spring up from underneath the fabric. He pulled away from Felix and smiled at him. Felix was panting heavily, clearly lost in his own pleasure. Jack would give it to him. Fuck, Jack would give him the world if he could.

He gently prodded his fingers against Felix's lips and Felix obediently opens his mouth sucking down around the digits. He swirled his tongue around Jack's fingers, making sure to coat them evenly. Jack took his fingers out of Felix's mouth with a 'pop’ and admired Felix's good work. “Beautiful.” He said and pressed his lips against Felix's. Slowly he prodded the digit against Felix's entrance simultaneously thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Felix moaned at the double intrusion and Jack pumped his fingers against his inner walls. One became two and two slowly became three. Jack took his lips off of Felix and admired how wrecked he looked. His lips were swollen from the assault and he was panting like a beautiful bastard.

God, Jack was in love. He then turned his attention to Felix's asshole and lined his cock up with it. He painstakingly pushed his cock in slowly, waiting for Felix to become adjusted. Once he felt that Felix had adjusted to the sensation he experimentally thrusted his hips making Felix moan. Slowly he thrust his hips in and out of that tight heat. God, he felt so good! The room was filled with their breathes panting against each other and the creaking of the bed against the wall. Neither of them spoke so as not to break the spell that was cast between them. Jack slowly pounded into him as if he was glass. Felix's face twisted into contortions of pleasure as Jack slowly pushed into him. It may have been seconds, maybe hours or days before they came in tandem with each other. That had been the first day they made love.

Over the months and years Jack had learned that Felix was a lot kinker than he let on. He became bolder and asked for more and more in the bedroom. So, it was no surprise when Felix approached Jack with another fantasy of his. “Ya want to pentatrate and be pentrated at the same time?” Jack said incredulously when Felix broached the subject to him. Felix looked away disappointedly as if he was upset that Jack didn't accept his fantasy. 

“Nevermind.” He said and didn't bring it up again. That didn't sit right with Jack. He wanted Felix to feel like he could tell him anything. “Feeee..” he whined and Felix turned around to snap at him. “Just drop it okay? It's not like I'd be comfortable enough to be with anyone besides you. I'm not going to fucking cheat on you.” Felix could see the hurt on Jack's face and he hesitated. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said, “Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. This has just been a fantasy of mine for awhile. I don't really need it to happen to be happy though.” Jack wanted to argue with him about that but he could tell his boyfriend was vulnerable enough as it was.

He decided to bring it up when he was hanging out with Mark. “So let me get this straight,” Mark started, “Felix wants to penetrate you while simultaneously being penetrated himself? And you are going to deny him this?” Mark was glaring at him as if he was an asshole. Jack threw his hands up in the air, “I didn't even say anything to him about it. He clearly didn't want to discuss it with me.” Mark shook his head and sighed. “Clearly he trusted you enough to open up about it.” Mark clapped his hand on Jack's shoulder, “I know how to fix this buddy.” 

Jack furiously turned his face towards Mark as if he was crazy. Mark raised his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey hear me out first at least.” Jack crossed his arms glaring up at him but patiently waiting for Mark to explain himself. “What if I join you guys?” Jack spluttered unintelligibly as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. “Mark yar not foking gay!” He said throwing his hands up in the air. Mark shrugged, “I'll take the ass, it's less gay.” Jack stared up at him with his mouth open wide, not believing his ears. Mark sighed and stuttered out, “L-look, Felix is my friend too. I know how shy he gets,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly continuing on by saying, “I don't think he'd be willing to do this with a complete stranger either. He knows me well enough by now to be comfortable with it.” 

Jack threw his hands up in the air and started pacing back and forth. After awhile of doing so he looked up at Mark and said, “This won't make shit awkward fur us, will et?” Mark laughed in his deep baritone voice, “Oh it's going to be hella awkward. Things are always awkward in general. I don't think it will change anything though.” Jack looked hesitant to agree to this, but brought his pinky up to Mark. “Ya swear?” He said extending the finger outwards. Mark had a mischievous look on his face. “Pinky swear? What are you gaaaaaaay or something?” And he winked. He fucking winked. 

They decided to plan the three way as a surprise for Felix's birthday. Jack had told Felix he wanted to top again and that he wanted to see Felix prep himself as a show for him. Felix chuckled and said something along the lines of, “shouldn't you be the one putting on a show for me on my birthday?” Jack has slapped him fondly. Little did Felix know he was already prepped with a plug up his ass. They decided to rush to the bedroom. Felix, now more confident in his appearance threw his clothes off in a hurry and spread himself down on the bed. “Like what you see boi!” He said in his goofy PewDiePie voice. Jack laughed handing Felix the lube, “hell yeah boi!” He said in a mock attempt of Felix's PewDiePie voice.

Felix took the lube from him and started teasing his entrance, no longer hiding the moans that escaped his lips. “Beautiful,” Jack said as he watched Felix work his finger in and out. Felix was beginning to pant, “yeah well I can't fucking tell if you are actually enjoying this. You haven't taken off your clothes yet!” He huffed in frustration then moaned as he hit the nerve of muscle that made him go crazy. “Did someone say naked?” Mark burst out of their closet suddenly scaring the shit out of Felix. He rushed to cover his body. “What the fuck Jack!” He screamed.

Mark walked over awkwardly towards them and he and Jack both said, “uh happy birthday?”


	2. No homo

Felix glared at the two of them. “So my birthday present is to get fucking scared and embarrassed out of my mind!? Jesus!” He looked disappointedly at Jack and Mark thinking this was a shitty birthday prank. Mark stepped up to Felix making the Swede awkwardly back away. He got closer and closer to him making Felix squirm uncomfortably. Gently he pulled the covers away from Felix and lightly touched the sides of his face. 

“No one is making fun of you,” he said gently, his voice thick as honey and twice as sweet. “Jack, or I guess we wanted to fulfill a fantasy of yours.” Felix shivered under the intensity of Marks gaze. It was nothing but pure admiration. Sure, he was used to that unconditional love from Jack. But he had never experienced that from Mark. He felt like he was going to cry from the cuteness of it all.

Jack came over slowly to the side of Felix, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend so as not to scare him away. He pressed his lips towards the Swedes ear whispering, “Let me and Mark take care of ya.” Felix nodded shakily, his eyes filled with tears. He had the best boyfriend in the world. Gently, they all arranged themselves on the bed. Jack lay across the pillows, slowly taking off his pants and shirt. Felix's mouth watered as he noticed the outline of a plug against the cotton. 

“I've been planning this for awhile Fe,” said Jack as he slowly took off his boxers. His cock sprang free and Felix could note the plug was stuffed inside him. “I don't want ya to think your fantasy is somtin to be afraid of.” He slowly pumped the toy back and forth inside him. “Mark and ey agreed this is somtin we want to share with yur.” He continued on moaning as the plug thrust upon his sweet spot.

Slowly, Jack let the plug slip out of him. Felix felt Marks hands slowly brush against his thighs. “I'm going to spread you now.” He said softly and gently pulled the clefts of the Swedes ass apart. Mark groaned at the sight. It had been too long since he had gotten laid, especially long since he had done anal. Not many girls wanted to try it with him. He let one of his fingers drift towards the ring of muscle. He gently caressed the finger inside, moaning at the tightness of it all. “You are going to feel so good.” He praised and Felix melted at the sincerity of it. 

Felix gently pulled his boyfriends ass cheeks apart and lined his cock up near the entrance. Mark smartly handed him a bottle of lube and he squirted the liquid inside the palm of his hands. Lubing up his cock he thrust into his hand, getting lost in the pleasure of things. His face was of pure bliss and Jack couldn't help but moan at the beauty of it. Felix aligned his cock up against Jack's entrance slowly pushing himself inside. Mark lubed up his own cock, which was huge, and pushed gently inside the ring of muscle. Oh God!

Felix felt so full! The pleasure of his boyfriend upon his cock and Mark inside his asshole was too much. It felt so good. Jack placed his hands across Felix's face, soothing his cheeks with his hands. At the same time Mark gently thrust inside Felix. Felix's hips stuttered into Jack's own and he moaned at the sensation. It felt so good to be full. Jack threw his head back at the sensation. It felt so good. They began to get into a rhythm, slowly losing themselves in the pleasure.

“I love you so much Fe,” Jack whisper as Felix thrust inside him. Mark had his lips against Felix's ear whispering, “You feel so good. Better than a woman, baby.” Felix moaned at the stimulation. It was too much. The praises and the feeling were too much. He wasn't going to last long. “J-jack!” He mewled in warning, “I-I'm not going to last long.” Mark groaned against his ear, clearly as far gone as Felix was. He may not be gay, but an asshole was an asshole. The pleasure he was feeling was just too damn good. Jack threw his head back, “Please Felix, come inside me!” He screamed coming across his own chest.

Felix couldn't refuse to deny his boyfriend that beautiful request. He came inside him, his walls clenching around Mark. “Holy shit!” Mark cussed as he came without warning inside his friend. Felix fell on top of his boyfriend and Mark fell on top of him. They were all panting in the afterglow of pleasure. Fuck, that had been amazing! Felix took his cock out of his boyfriends ass, marveling in how utterly destroyed it looked. He felt the vibrations of Marks laugh across his back. “No homo.” He giggled. 

God damnit Mark!

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!


End file.
